Broken Dreams and Worn Out Memories
by Mona Lisa's Balled
Summary: Starting high school is never easy. Exspecially if your Lovino Vargas. Not only bullied, but abused he begins to wonder if his life is even worth living. That is until a certain Spaniard comes along and turn his life upside down. Will he be able to handle it or is he goning to break. human names used
1. Introduction

~Authors notes~

Mona: Hey guy its Mona, as you've probably already guessed. This would be my first Hetalia fanfic. Yay! So yeah I know I'm not the best at editing my stories, really just feel free to tell me if anything is misspelled or there are any other error, and I'll see what I can do about it. I do not own any of the Hetalia characters, no matter how much I want to I don't. Anyway I hope you guys like it and please review.

-Mona out ^ w ^

Introduction

If you're one of those people looking for another one of those lovely little fairytales with the cute little happily ever after's then boy have you come to the wrong place. This isn't one of those precious little stories where the handsome prince rescues the princess and the fall deeply and madly in love and right of in to the pretty sunset. I know it kind of sucks, but for this story you're going to have to come back to fucking reality town you whack jobs.

Okay now that I've explained that, I should probably introduce myself to you dumb asses.

I am Lovino Vargas and to sum things up my life sucks balls. I bet all you people out there are thinking, 'Oh it can't be that bad, or he's just exaggerating.' Wrong! It is that bad and no I' not exaggerating. I guess I should probably tell you more about myself. My family is basically your average family, I have a twin brother Feliciano, but I call him Feli. We live with our dad in a two bed room apartment, my dad has one room, Feli and I get the other. No, we don't sleep in the same bed, for all you creepers out there. It's just the three of us, well we used to have a mom, but that was a long time ago and I'd rather not talk about it.

Now all you normal people are probably asking yourselves, 'What's wrong with that seems okay to me?' Ha, your just seeing the exterior, everything's much prettier on the outside. The real question though is wether were willing to go further than that to get the answers we want. If you've read this far well congratulations, the rest of you are fucking pansies. Fine whatever I suppose you'll be wanting to hear the rest now. Okay, I tell you here goes nothing.

b/c

~Authors notes~

Mona: Sorry for ending it like that I just couldn't help myself. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this first part and I apologize for Romano's attitude.

Ro: I don't have an attitude!

Mona: Shut up Romano! Any who I intend to update soon. I actually already have the next part, so please try to be patient. Okay that's pretty much it and once again I own nothing.

~Mona out. ^ w ^


	2. Trip to Hell Never to Come Back

_~Disclaimer~_

_Mona: Okay guys I got some spare time and updated like I said I would. This chapter is a bit depressing, or at least it is to me, but I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Again I do not own Hetalia though I would love to. So anyway please, read and review. _

_~Mona out! oWo_

The shrill sound of the alarm, woke Lovino from his slumber, as he suppress the urge to kill it. He had already broken two of them this week and he knew they couldn't afford another if he broke this one. Shockingly the enough the foul screeching hadn't awaken his brother Feli, lucky him. Fuck, he did not want to get up this morning. Today is his first day of highschool and he was not looking forward to it. I mean unless all you normal people find getting the crap beaten out you by bullies enjoyable, then I suppose he should be excited. Sighing he dragged his heavy body out of bed, and goes over to Feli's bed to wake him. Picking up a pillow he proceeds to hit him with it yelling, " Get up you lazy ass were going to hell!" That did it, and the normally cheerful ones eyes snapped open in panic as he bolted up crying, "I don't want to go to hell!" Lovino face palmed at his brothers remark and explains to Feli, "Were not going to hell, I wish we were. No, where were going is much worst, highschool." You can practically hear the dun, dun, duns!

Feli being the abnormally joyful one, exclaims, "Oh yay, school!" Lovino the negative and slightly Emo one says, "Shut up, all your happiness is giving me a headache."The cheerful opposite whines, "Oh come on Lovino, don't be like that, its such a nice day." The more pessimistic of the two snapped, "I hate nice days they can go die in hell and take me with them." Feli being a little terrified by his brothers remark doesn't say another word and they spend the rest of their breakfast in silence. That is until the door slams open revealing their obviously drunk father. Lovino's breath catches in his throat as his mind becomes blank. The only thought in it is 'Fuck'. Holding his breath as his father stumbled past him into his own room. Letting out a sigh of relief his mind was going crazy thinking, 'What the hell was that? No insults, no beating just blip.' Like he didn't even exist, maybe things were going turn out all right today for the first time in his life.

Oh god was he wrong. It all went down hill in his first period class, English, when someone decided it would be hilarious to stick the classes pet, a frog, down his shirt. Did they get yelled at for it? No, of coarse not Mr. Kirkland blew up at him, man that guys scary when he's mad. As if things couldn't get any worst he was seated next to some creepy American, making goo goo eyes at the teacher. What the fuck is wrong with that kid anyway? Thing just got progressively worst through out the day and I'd rather not go into to detail, but I can tell you their were a lot of swirly's. He was lucky to have made it through the day and on to his last hour, Spanish. Sadly the teacher sits him next to the stupidest looking guy in the world.

Desperate to at least attempt to pay attention to the lecture, his concentration is broke when a not is flipped onto his desk reading, 'Hola, I'm Antonio!' Taking a quick peek around to find the person who gave him the note, his eyes fall on the Spaniard next to him, oh yeah that's the one and he writes back, 'What the hell are you doing in here! The noted is returned reading, 'You didn't tell me who you were yet. o3o' Noticing the face on the paper he thinks 'What the...'and writes back, 'Tell me why you're here first aren't you already Spanish and what the hell was that at the end of the not a fish?' The Spanish bastard answers back, ' I don't know what it is I saw it on the internet, and the wanted to put me in a different class cause of my name, but I called them stereotypical bastard's.'

This kid was a little smarter then he appeared, so he wrote back, 'Wow, just wow.' He could feel joys coming of the idiot in waves, it was sickening, 'Okay now tell me your name.' Giving in he replied, 'Lovino.' The tan boy broke out in a wide grin, and wrote, 'That's so cute, Lovi!' Repulsed by this new nick name he replied pissed, 'Lovi! What the fuck is a Lovi!' The last note passed before the bell rang read, 'You, silly lets be bestest friends!' To which was replied, ' Hell no!' before he resumed leaving the class room and heading for home.

Walking into the apartment he was expecting a beating that never came. Maybe one thing was going right on this awful day. Feli wasn't home apparently he was staying over at some potato bastards house for the night. The left him alone in the apartment with his father, that sent a shiver down his spine. Being the clumsy person he was he managed to knock over a glass and send it crashing to the ground. That was all it took to awaken his father and it wasn't long before he was in their looking pissed. His fathers drunken grisly voice yelled, "What the hell did you do!" Frightened Lovino tried to defend his case, "I'm sorry it was an accident, I'll clean it up." But, his Father didn't buy it and sneered, " You like breaking thing so much you clean the damn apartment!" He was in a state of shock the man had to be kidding, the place was filthy it would take all night, "That's crazy, it'll take all night, I have school tomorrow!" Not taking his refusal so kindly he kicked Lovino in the stomach sending him to the ground, then proceeded to kick him for each word, "Clean. It. Now." Then just left the poor child to bleed, just the way Lovino liked it.

b/c

_Mona: Like I said I found this part really depressing I'm so cruel to Lovi. I feel like such a bad person for writing it and even worst for enjoying writing it. _

_Ro: That cause you are a bad person._

_Mona: I know I'm sorry, anyway I should update again soon. I actually have the next part written out, god I feel like such a geek. Anyway, please enjoy and reviews are always welcome. So that's it I guess thats it for now. _

~_Mona out! oWo_


	3. Sticks, Stones and Broken Bones

_Mona: Hey guys, I've been getting awesome reviews on this story, to thank you guys I decided to update again. This next chapter is torture for our poor Italian. I feel really bad for picking on Romano, but if I didn't who else would? So anyway again I own nothing! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter, and please keep reviewing._

_~Mona out! ^U^_

The next day he woke up on the floor to a harsh pain exploding in his side. With much difficulty he managed to register where he was, the floor of their apartment, and the pain in his side was his father kicking him. He was also yelling at him loudly which did not help his headache at all. His foggy fevered brain began trying to comprehend what was being said with much effort, "Hey you little fucker, your going to be late for school." 'Damn', he thought jolting to his feet, stumbling a bit from dizziness, but he just brushed it off as getting up too fast. It was pouring, but his dad refused to drive him to school, so he ran all the way there in the rain. When he got there he slammed the door open to his first class and began to explain saying, "I'm so sorry I'm late sir!" Mr. Kirkland look annoyed, and turned to lecture him about being late, but as soon as he caught sight of the pitiful state the boy was in and sighed just telling him, " I'll give you break today, but don't be late again. Now go change into some dry clothing."

Stuttering out a quick thank you, he noticed he had forgot his gym clothes so he asked Feli if he could borrow his spare pair. With much persuading he allowed it and soon Lovino was wearing dry clothing again. Even though he was drier he still felt cold and was shivering. Not only that his head was throbbing. He re-entered the class room and sat at his desk, trying not to drift off during the boring lecture. As the day wore on thing just kept getting worst. He ended up falling asleep in his third hour math class and Mr. Oxentierna slammed a ruler on his desk for falling asleep in his class, fuck that guy is scary. His teaching assistant being the exact opposite though, had apologized and asked if he had been hurt, man they were an odd couple. Damn, he could already feel he had the makings of a fever, he could not be sick today of all days.

Finally lunch rolled around, and he thought, 'Maybe I could fall asleep at one of the table, I'm not that hungry anyway.' Actually he was feeling a bit nauseous and he was getting dizzy just standing there. His thoughts were interrupted when someone decided to latch on to him , not know who he elbowed them sharply in the ribs, "Ow, Lovi that hurt!"Recognizing the whiney voice he spun around, he found himself face to face with the Spanish boy from his last hour class, "What the hell did you think you were doing, bastard?" Pouting Antonio replies, "Hugging you, I wanted to see you again. Please come sit at our table." Glaring intensely, " From behind you pervert and no I wont sit at your stupid table." The Spaniard whine annoyingly, "Come on Lovi it'll be fun." He attempted to drag him but the stubborn Italian wouldn't budge. The albino from Antonio's table gets up offering assistance, " Need help?" And, Tonio replies pathetically, "Please." The Prussian then proceeds to sling the small Italian, over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Now Lovino's pissed and begins shouting, "Let me the fuck go you potato bastard!" Rolling his eyes not caring about the unwanted attention their drawing, replies," Yeah, yeah kid get over it." After being carried they get to the table and the albino sets him on a chair. Not really giving a fuck anymore he stayed put. Antonio, began introducing him to the other two boys at the table, the potato bastard was Gilbert ,and on his head was Gilbird, the creepy french pervert was Francis.

At this point he could been sitting with a bunch of monkeys and still could of cared less. Though that Francis guy kind of scared him, but he'd never admit that. Now he actually sat down he realized that he felt like utter crap and leaned forward to rest his fevered forehead on the cool table top. With a worried expression on his face asks, "Lovi, what's wrong are you not feeling well?" Noticing his recent action is drawing attention, he reluctantly lifts his head, "Yeah, just tired." Which wasn't completely a lie he had spent half the night clean the apartment. Tonio still looked unsure, but unable to pester him more about it because Gilbert interrupts, "Hey, Mattie over here!" Lovinio looked over at the boy just in time to see, Gilbert pull a boy out of thin air.

What the fuck, how the hell did he do that, his fever must really be getting to him. Apparently his name is Matthew and he's that creepy Americans brother, figure he looked familiar. Then the annoying, but slightly attractive Spaniard began tapping on his shoulder. He turns to him pissed and snaps, "What!" Brushing off the harsh reply, " Would you like a Tomato Lovi?" Lovino's mouth watered at this, he absolutely loved tomatoes, but his father wouldn't but them for him. Accepting the offer he took the shining red orb and brought it to his mouth biting into it letting the flavor burst in his mouth. The Spanish boy chuckled a bit, "I guess you liked it." Lovino just nodded busy munching on his tomato.

Thank god the day finally ended, he felt like absolute shit, and his head was pounding. Sure it sucked that he had to walk home, but it was better then nothing. Then he noticed something he dreaded, Sadiq(turkey) was following him, fuck. Thinking to himself, 'Just pretend you didn't see him and walk away.,' Sadly as we all know that doesn't work and Lovino finds himself on the ground getting the crap beaten out of himself. Antonio, who had been follow his Lovi had just lost him and was now trying to find him again. He finds him but what he sees isn't pretty. Horrified he watches as Lovino throws up on Sadiq shoes. Repulse, he kicks the small boy in the stomach and Lovino lets out a cry of pain and Sadiq sneers, "You little piece of shit!" Now Antonio's pissed and we all know what happens when we piss off Tonio, "Hey, knock it off you asshole!" Sadiq chuckles, "Or what?" Seeing that Sadiq is distracted Lovino slips away unnoticed as Antonio starts beating the crap out of Sadiq. When he's through with that he begins looking around for the spicy Italian, noticing he's no where to be found. It begins to rain again so Antonio sets off to find the smaller boy, "Lovi! Lovi, where are you?"Thunder crashes in the dark sky and he hears a barely audible whimper coming from an alleyway. "Lovi?" He says as he begins searching the alleyway.

There he find him curl up against a wall covering his ears, crying. Not saying a word for once in his life, he wraps his coat around the shivering boy and scoops him up into his arms. "Don't." He weakly protests unconsciously snuggling into the larger mans warmth, "Shh, its okay. Lovi where do you live?" Telling him the tomato bastard beings heading in that direction. Being so cozy in his arms, Lovi quickly drifts to sleep.

b/c

_Mona: Awww Roma your so cute in this chapter._

_Ro: I'm not cute you she devil!_

_Mona: Fine, okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter is in progress as we speak so I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review! That's all I've got so bye._

_~Mona out! ^U^ _


	4. Lies That All People Are Good For

Mona: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy and then I went to camp for two weeks and things have just been hectic. But I'm back now. So here is my next update I hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcomed.

Mona out! PEACE!

Lovino, could feel himself being shaken awake, he dreaded the thought of waking up though. Damn everything fucking hurt and he wanted nothing more than to curl back into the sweet numbness of sleep. So he just groaned, and told whomever it was to fuck off, but whoever it was they were persistent. Giving up he allowed his tired eyes to slip open, only to find that Spanish bastard looming over him shirtless. 'Wait a minute why didn't he have a shirt!' Looking down he find his own chest is bare, 'Why the fuck am I not wearing a shirt!' Freaking out Lovino backs as far away from the tomato bastard as he can get, and yelled, "Why the hell don't you have a shirt, hell why don't I have one!" Antonio frowned confused by the younger Italian boys panic, "I took yours off, you had a fever and I didn't want it to get worst."

That made sense sort of, but there was still on unanswered question, "Okay but where's yours?" Tony, chuckled, as he explained, "It was wet so I took it off." Face palming Lovino flushed bright red and yelled, "Well put it back on damn!" The damn bastard whines in response, "No, Lovi let my borrow one of yours." "No," I snapped back, "they won't fit you damn." But before long the idots whining got increasingly frustrating and he gave in, "Fine I'll go see what I can find." Exhausted, the poor ill Italian gets up to go to his room to find something for the bastard to wear. While searching he change the rest of the way into some drier clothes. After looking for a bit he's just about to throw in the towel, when something large and grey in the back of the closet catches his eye.

He digs deeper pulling out a huge grey sweat shirt and he think, 'Where the hell did I get this from?' But the stupid thing would have to do for now as he re-entered the room Toni was in, he chucked the sweat shirt at his head, and proceed to flop back down on the couch. Then it was silent, neither of them bothering to speak, Antonio fidgeting every now and then. It was uneasy as if he had something he wanted to ask, and it bugged the crap out of Lovino because he was so used to the Spanish man's usually cheery attitude. His feverish brain just couldn't figure out why the bastard was so uncomfortable, so he sort of just blurted out, "Is something wrong?" The man jumped at the voice and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well I was just wondering if you were so sick why you came to school?" It was almost funny how such a petty little question wounded him so deeply, "My Dad works during the day so nobody would be home to take care of me.

It wasn't a complete lie, he really did have no one who would take care of him and his father never was home, but on the off chance he was he knew taking care of him would probably be the last thing on his father's mind. Shuttering at this thought he caught a certain green eyed man's attention, "Lovi, are you okay, you feeling cold?" He almost winced at the kindness deeply rooted in that voice, but he didn't want to worry the Spaniard any further, "No, I'm fine." The man was still a bit unsure, but had no time to act upon his thoughts, for that's when Feli entered the apartment, yelling, "Hey, fretello are yo- Oh big brother Tony is here." Feli's word were still ringing in Lovino's head loud and clear, 'What the fuck is this big brother Tony stuff! He was Feli's brother not Antonio!' Lovino would never admit this out loud but he was a little hurt by this, was he suddenly not good enough, he snapped at his brother not even thinking about it first, "What the hell is this big brother stuff! He's no your brother so why are you calling him that stupid!" Boy was he mad, poor little Feli was cowering in fear, "I' sorry fretello, please don't be mad!" He was fuming, but nothing pissed him off more than Tony said in that moment, "Jeez Lovi don't you think your over reacting, you don't have to get mad. It's not very cute, why don't you be cute like your brother." He changed from pissed to bitter in a matter of moments and hissed, "Get the fuck out of this apartment."

Holy crap Lovi could be scary, Tony was in utter shock and this didn't sit well with Lovino, "I said get out now, you fucking asshole!" He started to chuck everything he could get his hands on at Antonio not caring about the later consequences. Tony somehow managed to scamper out of the apartment unharmed. As soon as he left, tear began streaming down his face, Feli began to worry, "Fretello what's wrong?" Anger flared in the elders amber eyes and he shouted, "Nothing everything fucking fine!" He got up and went to their shared room and collapsed down on his bed, bawling. It was long before he cried himself into a fitful sleep.

b/c

Mona: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this as I much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ro:No one will like it, cause Spain had to take his fucking shirt off damn bastard.

Mona:Come on Roma you know you liked it.

Ro:I s-so did not, w-hy would you think something stupid like that! *blushing*

Mona: Sure ya didn't anyway review if you liked and I will update soon!

Mona out! PEACE!


	5. Love or Lust

Mona:hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Here's the next part please enjoy! Mona out! PEACE!

Antonio POV

The tomato bastard awoke the next day weary from lack of sleep from the previous night. He couldn't help but wonder what he had done to upset his poor sick Lovi. Then it finally sunk thigh that fucking thick skull of his. It was way he had compared the boy with his twin brother. Antonio could feel thee guilt begin to seep in as he realized this, but he just couldn't help it. Feli was just so cute! No bad Antonio that's no excuse to for what you have done! Then it came to the idiotic spaniard and he came up with the greatest plan to make it up to him. He quickly slipped on his clothes and began preparing for school. He had never been so excited to go to school in his entire life. The moron was so excited he ran the two miles to school managing to trip on nonexistent objects along the way.

~school~

Somehow he magically managed to arrive in one piece, which is pretty impressive considering he griped and fell in a ditch on the way there. Panting he rushed into the school and waited impatiently for lunch to start so he could enact what he'd like to think of as his ingenious plan. After what seem like ages of waiting(in tomato bastard years) the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. The idiotic Spanish jump leaped from his seat running to the cafeteria leaving his two friend behind. As he entered the cafeteria the grin slipped into a frown a he realized his little tomato wasn't there. For a few moments he typos there like the idiot he was and wondered,'Where Lovi?' Then something finally clicked and he remembered that the small Italian ahead been ill the last time he saw him. This depressed the normally cheery Spaniard as his two companions gazed at him with worry. The albino was the first to approach him questioning,"Hey Toni what's up? You look like kicked a puppy." Toni looked up at him we sadly," I've done something awful to upset Lovi and I he the perfect plan to make it up to him ,but as you can see he's not here." Gilbert scowled,"That brat got you all depressed? Come on forget abo-" The french boy quickly covered his mouth, smiling comfortingly," Mon Cher , what Gil means is maybe you should go see him after a school and apologize then." Toni lit up immediately feeling better,"Si, Francis that is a brilliant idea! You guy'll come with me right ?" They couldn't say no to that face , so they agreed on a place to meet. Plans set for and interesting afternoon.

mona:hey guys! I'm so glad to see people still read this story after all this time! Its so cool to have such loyal fans! So here's the next part, I do intend to continue. This time I promise to update sooner though. Thank you for I your support guys!

Mona out! PEACE!


	6. Cuddly Spaniards and Sleepy Italians

Mona: I'm back! Oh a big thank you to Fanfictionfever with out her this chapter would of never came. :)

Mona out! PEACE!

The idiots somehow managed to get to Romano house in one piece. Damn the guy lives in a dangerous neighborhood. They disn't know how he made to school alive everyday. They causally walk up the steps to Lovi's apartmentment acting as if nothing had happened and that they hadn't almost been mugged twice. Excitidely Antonio knocked on the door and waited for a answer. Twenty minute go by and nothing so he knocks again not willing to give up just yet. Still no answer and this worries our friendly neighbor hood tomato bastard. Gilbert sighs frustrated that he's wasting his time on this when he could be with his cute Austrian boyfriend," Face it Toni he's not gonna answer, we might as well leave. But the morons not about to give in just yet, and that's when he spots an open window. Grinning he climbs through landing on the ground of the apartment with a thud. Then he unlocks the door for his other friends. The door opens and Gil is found rolling his eyes," I should of known trust I you'd find a way in." Francis smiled warmly at his friends dedication," You must really care for this n it if you are going to all this trouble, oui?" Toni's eyes light in excitement," Si he es important." So they split up searching for the small Italian.

-small family room-

The idiotic spaniard search everywhere until he finally find what he's looking for. There on the couch laid a small figure curl up in a ball fast asleep. It took him a moment to get over how adorable Lovino looked, but then he realized the poor thing was shivering miserably. His poor little was flushed a unhealthy color, and he was breathing out of his mouth because he was so stuffy. The poor thing was a mess, Toni thought as he rest a gentle hand on Lovino's forehead. Auburn eyes fluttered open sleepy and glazed over with fever. The gear in Lovi' poor aching head began to turn as he processed what was going on,"What the hell are you doing in my house you bastard?" TonI grinned and hugged the small boy that struggled to escape his grip,"Lovi your okay I missed you so much!" The smaller boy blushed turning even redder, trying to squirm out of his grip," Let go of me Bastard!" Antonio released him," I so sorry I compared you to your young brother the other day, it won't happen again and I promise tok make it up to you!" Lovino opened his mouth to tell him it was okay when his stomach growled interrupting him. Toni stared at the blushing Italian for a moment," Lovi are you hungry? Would you like me to make you some tomato soup. The angry Italian nodded hesitantly,"Soul would be nice." The Spanish man grinned and left to go prepare him some soup, leaving the small Italian with a smile and the bubbly feeling of joy.

b/c

Mona: hope all u out there enjoy this latest chapter!

Mona out! PEACE!


	7. So Many Secrets So Little Time

Mona Here guys I'm here to finally update this story, so please enjoy!

~Lovi's apartment~

Again Lovino was shaken awake but instead the kind gentle soothing touch this one was rough and shook him harshly. In fear that it was his father, Lovino lashed out hitting the other person straight in the nose. The albino man recoiled in pain as blood trickled down from his nose on to his pale skin," What the hell was that for you little Italian brat." He raised a hand to hit back but froze when he saw the smaller boys face. It was fear clear as day embedded in his eyes, and Gilbert understood that the boy had meant no harm and lowered his hand. Lovino caramel iris's dulled over extinguishing the previous emotions in them, "What the hell are you doing here potato bastard numero dos!?" Gil rolled his eye secretly glad to see the boy acting more like himself. Francis stood in that back round laughing at the small boys shock, "Relax we just came with Toni." He moved closer making the Italian boy tense up a little in fear, "Unless you want us hear for other reasons. I'd be happy to comply, I've been told I'm great in bed." Lovino opened his mouth to yell at the creepy French man, but found himself interrupted by a Spanish accent, "France what did I say about scaring mi pequeño tomate precioso." The French man jump as the glowering Spaniard spoke in an almost demonic tone, "Oh Toni you know I was just kidding I'd never lay a finger on him."

Lovi let out a raspy sigh of relief that quickly turned in a hacking cough much to his disappointment. Antonio kneeled down a expression of worried etched into his face as he rubbed the smaller boys back hoping to sooth the hash hacking, " Mi dios Lovino suenas horrible." The harsh coughing finally began to calm and the smaller boy glared up at the older boy, "Stop speaking Spanish damn it, I can't under stand a word your saying!" The Spanish boy simply laughed finding the younger boy adorable. Lovino flushed bright red annoyed with this reaction, but then suddenly realized something, "Wait where the fuck is Feli !?" His heart raced as his mind became preoccupied with all the different possibilities for his bothers sudden disappearance, " Kesesesesese He's perfectly fine he with Ludwig." Lovino relax glad for once in his life that his brother was with the damn potato bastard. Something warm was slipped into his hand, he looked down to find it to be a hot delicious looking bowl of tomato soup. He gave the Spanish bastard a quick thank you digging in devouring the soup in a matter of minutes. They all watched in awe at this sight and Lovino looked up blushing, "What are you all looking at? I was hungry okay." He wasn't just hungry anymore he was starving, he didn't he had eaten a proper meal in days. Now that his stomach was full of food he felt warm and hazy. It was a strange feeling but for some reason he enjoyed it, feeling sleepy. Lovino was out cold again within a matter of minutes, and Toni removed the dirtied bowl from the boys small hand putting it in the sink. They left him alone for the rest of the afternoon letting the sick boy sleep. Gilbert couldn't help but stare at the boy with curiosity. How he had reacted before still bothered him and he was left wonder what was this small boy so afraid of.

t/b

Mona: I hope you guys enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it. Things as you can see are begging to piece together slowly who knows may in the next chapter they'll find the truth about our small Italian friend. Till next time you wonderful people. Oh and I'm completely open to any suggestions so don't be afraid to voice them.

MONA OUT! PEACE!


End file.
